This invention relates to a water faucet and particularly to a water faucet which utilizes natural gravity in its operation.
Water faucet is one of the most common housewares in daily life. It is turned on and off to control the water flow for many purposes, such as washing hands, daily house utensils, food, . . . etc. In using conventional water faucets, most of them are required to be operated by hand. In this case, it usually happens that in washing hands, the handle of the water faucet is turned on by dirty hands and turned off by clean hands. Because before washing, most of the hands are unclean, therefore, the dirt will adhere to the handle when turning on the faucet. After the hands have been cleaned by water, the the handle of the faucet has to be turned off by hand. The dirt on the handle will as a result be deposited on the hands so as to render them unclean.
Many years ago, there appeared a kind of water faucet which was designed to have an operating lever which was pushed upward for controlling water flow. A spring was used to drive the operating lever and a washer on the lever usually is employed to stop the water outflow. If the operating lever was pushed upward, its washer would be moved away from the water outlet and allow the water to flow out. Such flow did not stop till the external force was released from the operating lever. Although the said water faucet can eliminate the disadvantages arising from the conventional ones, it is still inconvenient due to the fact that a hand must keep applying force to the operating lever for continued water flow.
Furthermore, as conventional water faucets are operated by turning the handle, their washers can be easily deformed. Deformation or other damages due to bearing external forces greatly shorten their service life.